This invention relates to a fabric cover assembly for a foldable sleeping mat, such as that used by a toddler during nap time. Conventional sleeping mats are generally formed in padded rectangular sections joined at respective longitudinally-spaced fold lines. The invention covers the entire sleeping mat, and is especially applicable for use at child day cares to provide a soft and sanitary barrier between the toddler and mat surface. The invention further includes an attached blanket for covering the toddler, and having a free end adapted for being releasably held to the covered mat prior to folding to facilitate handling and storage, and allowing immediate usage of the covered mat and blanket upon unfolding.
Sleeping or xe2x80x9cnapxe2x80x9d mat covers are well known in the prior art. According to one such cover described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,164, an opening is formed at one end of the cover to receive the nap mat and is temporarily closed using an end fastener, such as mating hook and loop fasteners, buttons, or snaps. Because the end fastener is easily accessed by the child when using the mat, the fastener may be released by the child causing the cover to inadvertently slide away from and uncover the mat. This creates a disheveled condition and exposes what is generally an unclean mat surface.
Unlike the present invention, the prior art cover does not have an attached blanket. The present blanket is attached at the foot of the sleeping mat, and will generally remain spread over the toddler when napping. Blankets used separate from the cover are often strewn to the side of the mat, and are not conveniently foldable together with the mat.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fabric cover assembly designed for covering a foldable sleeping mat.
It is another object of the invention to provide fabric cover assembly which includes an attached blanket.
It is another object of the invention to provide fabric cover assembly which is conveniently foldable together with the sleeping mat for easy handling and storage.
It is another object of the invention to provide fabric cover assembly which will not readily pull away from the mat.
It is another object of the invention to provide fabric cover assembly which is removable from the mat and launderable.
It is another object of the invention to provide fabric cover assembly which is folded together with the sleeping mat, and which remains assembled over the mat when unfolded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of folding a sleeping mat, mat cover, and blanket together for easy handling and storage.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a cover assembly for a foldable sleeping mat. The cover assembly includes a mat case with top and bottom fabric panels having joined side edges and joined end edges. The bottom panel defines a lateral opening for receiving the sleeping mat inside the mat case. A blanket is attached to one end of the mat case, and has a free end adapted for covering a user lying on the sleeping mat. Means are provided for releasably holding the free end of the blanket to the mat case with the blanket in a substantially spread out condition over the sleeping mat. The blanket, mat case, and sleeping mat are folded together in overlying sections when storing the sleeping mat for later use.
The term xe2x80x9cblanketxe2x80x9d refers broadly herein to any fabric covering.
The term xe2x80x9cjoinedxe2x80x9d means either two formerly separate fabric panels attached together by sewing, or integrally formed by, for example, folding over a panel to define an edge.
The term xe2x80x9cfoldedxe2x80x9d refers to an element or elements which are arranged in overlying sections by either doubling over or rolling up.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the blanket holding means includes at least one pocket located at the free end of the blanket. The pocket is designed for receiving a top portion of the sleeping mat therein to secure the blanket to the mat.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the blanket holding means includes first and second pockets located at opposite corners of the free end of the blanket. The pockets are designed for receiving respective opposing mat corners at a head end of the sleeping mat to secure the blanket to the mat.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lateral opening is defined by overlapping bottom panel sections cooperating to maintain coverage of the mat case over the sleeping mat at the opening.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the blanket has sufficient width and length to cover the top fabric panel of the mat case when spread.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the blanket is sewn along a bottom of the mat case from one side of the mat case to the other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the length of the blanket is substantially equal to the length of the mat case.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of folding a sleeping mat, mat cover, and blanket together for storage. The method includes the steps of spreading a free end of the blanket over the mat cover from a foot end of the sleeping mat to a head end of the sleeping mat. The opposing mat corners at the head end of the sleeping mat are tucked into respective pockets located at a free end of the blanket. The sleeping mat, mat cover, and blanket are then folded together in overlying sections with the mat cover and blanket secured to both the foot and head ends of the sleeping mat.